Happy Family For The Cullen's
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: ALL HUMAN:Carlisle is a famous football player and Esme is a singer/actress. With two boys and a girl can they cope with family life and fame?
1. Alice's Habit

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and the characters. :)**

**Summeray: Carlisle is a famous football player and Esme is a global actress/singer. They have 3.5 kids Jasper 7, Edward 4 Alice 1 and half and Rosalie not born yet. (19 weeks pregnant).**

**Chapter One**

Esme and Carlisle were sleeping one sunny morning when the bedroom door opened quietly came in one little boy who looked about 4 years old, who creeped into the room and didn't bother closing the door. Jasper looked at his dad and shook him gently awake when he did so Carlisle rolled on the other side where his arm wrapped tightly around his wife's waist and smelt her scent which he loved. Jasper ran out of the room to tell his siblings that their father wouldn't wake up so the whole clan came in and jumped on their parents. They lived in a house which was the size of a football stadium, so all the kids were screaming. It was 06:30 in the morning and all the kids were hyper, little Alice was laughing and stood in her crib waiting for Carlisle or Esme to pick her up while her other siblings were running around.

"What time is it? Ugh 06:32 the kids are up and screaming I bet, as this is a huge house we can't even hear them." Carlisle asked picking up his head to look at the alarm clock on Esme's side of the bed.

"Go back to sleep I'm exhausted." Esme replied as she snuggled into her husbands chest.

"Well remember last time when Alice tried to climb out of her crib she fell flat on her face." He responded as he got out of bed to shut the bedroom and went into the bathroom to shower.

"I know I'm going to get her out." She responded as she grabbed a robe and put it on as she went into the hall way to find her kids running wild.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I'm gonna get you Jasper!" Edward shouted as he chased after his brother.

"Hey, hey, hey knock it off both of you it's not even 7AM and you lot are so noisey." Esme said firmly as she took away Jasper's sword and chucked it in his room as far as possible.

"But momma it's morning." Edward protested to his mother who picked him up and kissed his cheek as for Jasper.

"I know honey but mommy and daddy need some sleep, because we have to work and it are so tired when we come home." She expained as she began to walk into her youngest's bedroom to finding her daughter trying to climb out of her crib once again.

"ALLISON JAZMIN CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING? She shouted as she startled her daughter who quickley fell back into the crib and cried.

"Huh where's the fire?" Carlisle asked as he ran into the bedroom.

"Nothing, it's okay honey our daughter who happens to be climbing out of her crib again, tried to climb out of it." She replied as she picked her up and layed her down on the changing table to change her diaper.

"That's like the second time she's done that, maybe it's time for a big girl bed right baby?" Carlisle said as he cooed at his daughter, who was sucking on her pacifier.

"Oh, and when was the first time?" Esme said shocked as she finished changing Alice and passed her to Carlisle.

"When you were in the shower last week." He replied as he chucked her pacifier into the crib and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thanks for telling me!" She said as she walked out the room and went downstairs to start on the kids breakfasts.

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't think she would do it again! You know maybe she didn't even climb out maybe one of the boys got her out." He fought back and trying not to cause an argument infront of the children.

"Maybe not, but you know what? I think she needs a big girl bed cause I'm scared, that'll next time she will hurt herself and she doesn't need a trip to the hospital, excuse me for a minute kids momma will be back." Esme said as she walked out the room to the master bedroom and cried.

"Kids stay there I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he put Alice into her highchair and gave her, her food and went after his wife.

"Esme, babe are you okay?" He asked as he knocked on the bathroom door which is locked, a few seconds later Esme unlocked the door then ran into her husbands chest and cried.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm stressed with work, and I have these promotions to do for the album, which I don't think I can cope with. You know being away from home and in another country where you are a mother to three kids who are under five." She said as she wiped her eyes and stopped crying.

"Hey, hey it's okay and you can do this your an amazing artist look at how many followers you have on twitter more than I have, but the point is, is that you are a fantastic singer and you are going to continue singing even when your 70." He told her as she smacked his chest on the last part on he mentioned and they laughed.

"You know what to say to make me feel better don't you?" She asked as they made their way down stairs hand in hand.

"Well, I'm your husband and it's my job to make you happy." He replied as they made it back to the kitchen to find the kids eating and watching TV.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Esme Cullen, with all my heart." He said as they leaned in for a loving kiss.

"Momma, I'm finished." Edward spoke as he pushed his plate away.

"Okay, now why don't you get dressed and brush your teeth, and then daddy will put on a movie for the two of you okay?" She said as he ran up the stairs as quick as a 4 year old can run.

**ESME's POV**

I can't believe what happened this morning Alice climbing out of her crib, she is only one. I was shocked when I saw her hanging half out of the crib. I got woken up at 6:30am it's too early for me, but now I have to attend to the kids I can't just leave them screaming even though we can't hear them as we have a house as big as a baseball stadium. Carlisle and I are taking them to the park today and then we are going shopping for a bed for Alice who might be ready for it now as she has proved to us that she doesn't like her crib anymore.

"Carlisle can you chuck down some diapers, wipes and a pacifier please?" I shouted up the stairs as I wanted to get ready.

"Okay, hang on a minute darling." He shouted back as he came down the stairs and chucked the diapers but passed the pacifier to me as it can get dirty.

"Thanks, babe." I said winking at him.

"Pleasure, are the kids ready yet?" He asked as he put his shoes on, and put the car keys in his pocket.

"Almost the boys are but can you put them in the car, Alice needs another change so I'll be two minutes." I told him as he passed Alice to me as she tried to climb on his lap while he did his shoes.

"Momma, where are we going?" Jasper asked me as Carlisle picked him up and thew him over his shoulder so that his arm was around his little legs, he giggled as he winked at me again I smiled as he put them in the car and stapped them in their car seats.

"Come on sweetie, lets change your diaper, then we can go out." I said as I carried Alice and layed her on the floor so I can change her diaper.

"Mama, dat ma paci." She said in her baby voice which I loved as she pointed to the pacifier which was on the coffee table where put it earlier.

"You want your paci? Hang on a minute baby girl let momma change you first then you can have it okay?" I said as I tickled her and she squealed, I laughed at that.

Carlisle came in this time with this Ray Ban sunglasses on, man he looked so delicious I finished changing the baby and I nodded for him to pick her up and put her in the car as I cleaned up and put the diaper bag on my shoulder after I put everything into it. Two minutes later we were on the road after we locked up the house and headed for the park, hoping there will be no paps.

"I don't want my pictures taken." Edward said as he looked out the window as we were cruising down the freeway.

"Don't worry buddy you don't have to speak to look at them okay?" Carlisle said as he parked up the car.

"YAY were're at the park!" Jasper said excitedly as we both knew the kids loved it here but the downside was the paps.

"Boys, boys stop right there hang on please, let daddy get out everything out first okay?" I said as they unstrapped their belts and I got out to Alice's side who was excited aswell she loved the swings and slide.

"Carlisle can you take her?" I asked him as he gladly took Alice and put her in the stoller.

"My pleasure, hello sweetie pie." He said kissing her cheek and layed her down and strapped her in the stoller.

"Mama ma paci." She asked as I looked in the diaper bag and gave it to her. Once the car was locked I took hold of the stoller while the boys were holding Carlisle's hands and we walked into the park with the paps away from us as there was staff to keep them away, I was so happy.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**R&R**


	2. The Terrible Twos

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and the characters. :)**

**Summeray: Carlisle is a famous football player and Esme is a global actress/singer. They have 3.5 kids Jasper 7, Edward 4 Alice 1 and half and Rosalie not born yet. (19 weeks pregnant).**

**Chapter Two**

**ESME's POV**

I was having a stressful day, and the kids were acting out not something new. But I am angry with Edward he keeps doing things which he isn't supposed to, like jumping on the couch which I told him not to. I hate repeating myself it was one of his tricks which me and Carlisle knew too well. Luckily Alice was taking a nap upstairs, but I was scared that'll she would wake up to, too much noise and Jasper is somewhere in the house watching a movie in his room maybe, it was my day off and Masey who was our nanny was on vacation with her family so my parents had to take over until she gets back.

"I said get off the couch now, stop being naughty Edward." I said frustrated I was alone while Carlisle was at practice for the next game which was on at the weekend.

"I didn't do anything." He said as he knew I was angry with him.

"Edward, you didn't listen to me therefore you are going in time out in your room, so upstairs now." I said pointing to the stairs.

"Nooo, I didn't do anything wrong momma." He said making a sulky face which I wasn't giving in for.

"No, stop Edward you didn't listen to me why are you acting out? Are you bored Jasper is in his room go and play with him while I'll clean up." I said taking his hand and putting him in his room, there was a blue chair which Carlisle brought in so Edward can sit there for when he is in time out.

"Noo, I'll be good I promise." He begged as he held onto my right leg so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Edward, I warned you and you did it again which means time out honey." I said as I picked him up to put him back on the chair.

"Please, please momma I'll be good I swear." He cried as I went out the bedroom to check on Alice as she was napping which was a good thing.

"Momma, please I'm sorry I won't do it again." He cried from his room and I ignored it it was something I learned with Jasper when he was 4.

I still ignored Edward as it has been five minutes, but at the end of the day they have to learn to have some disapline around here, Carlisle will be home soon but I'm thinking that he wont be home early as practice started late, not a new thing around here.

"I told you, Edward you are in time out, I know that you are sorry but you are in time out and you aren't allowed to speak to mommy at the moment." I said getting more frustrated at this present moment I didn't want to hear his voice.

At a second later Jasper came out of his room and hugged me behond the legs which is his favorite to do, he is suck a shy boy he takes it from Carlisle, sometimes he is hyper when he wants to be.

"Momma what happened to Edward?" His cute voice rang in my ears as he asked the question I knew that was coming.

"He was misbehaving which means he didn't listen to mommy, and that he had to go into time out for a few minutes." I said folding the laundry as I heard the baby monitor coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, can I go into his room and play with him then?" He asked and I looked at him shaking my head no.

"I'm going to get your sister from her crib and I'll put a movie on for you, just pick a DVD out and then I'll play it for you once I got Alice." I said running up the stairs.

Once I get up the stairs, I see her climbing out of the crib this time nearly her feet are touching the ground, I froze once I saw it cause I was so scared of moving just incase I scare which will make her fall. So I waited until she was on the floor.

"I think its time for someone to have a big girl bed what do you think honey?" I said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Yea, yea." She clapped but deep down I was kind of sad, but the good news is, is that I'm pregnant again so we will have to use the crib again once the baby comes.

"Okay, I'm going to tell daddy that your ready for a big birl bed. But first I want you to promise me that you won't climb out of your crib anymore got it?" I said as I knew she wouldn't understand one thing that I was saying.

One of these days she'll end up not listening to me and hurt herself, I was so scared to leave them now as they were getting hyper by the second, I wanted to call Carlisle but I didn't want to disturb him while he was at practice. Then I can hear footsteps on the stairs which happen to be Edward, then I turned around and I saw his tear stained face which broke my heart.

"What did I say about coming out of your room?" I said with my hands on my hips, he looked at me and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry mommy I am, I didn't mean to not listen to you I promise I won't do it again." He said sobbing his heart for me to give him sympathy.

"But your time isn't up sweetie, please go upstairs and go back in your room, and then I'll come and get you when your timeout is finished okay?" I said as I took his hand and made our way back upstairs again.

"Please I am begging you mommy, I have learnt my lesson I promise." He sobbed and I was having non of it.

"YOU KNOW WHAT EDWARD YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES RIGHT NOW AND I AM NOT HAVING IT!" I said as I just lost my temper with him, I didn't mean to and now I have to remember that I am pregnant now so my hormones are in whack, but I don't blame Edward though.

"Mommy, mommy I'm really sorry." He said again as I put him in his room and shut the door behind me, then I take a deep breath and walk downstairs where I find Alice trying to climb on the couch which was so adorable.

"Mama, up." She said struggling even though she also had her bottle of milk in her hands.

"You want to watch a movie with Jasper?" I asked her, as he nodded.

"Mommy, I want to watch Pink Panther." Jasper asked me as I looked at him shocked, as he didn't really like it.

"You, want to watch Panther?" I asked folding my arms infront of him.

**I hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
